Soul Meets Body
by Artemis Blues
Summary: AU. Mimato. Yamato didn't know what hit him the day Mimi came into his life. She thinks they're meant to be and he thinks she's crazy. But before he knows it she grows on him. Now he just has to deal with her odd family.
1. Sleepless in Manhatten

**Advanced warning: This is a **_Mimato _**story, i.e. a fan fiction dealing with the coupling of Tachikawa Mimi and Ishida Yamato. So please do not read if this couple makes you angry and/or violently ill. There will also be **_Taiora_**, i.e. the relationship between Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora. There will possibly be others as well, but I'm not sure which ones. **

**This is an AU; meaning no Digimon and a different background. So sorry to those who wanted to see the Digimon, although, I might have them referenced in some subtle way. **

**This idea is really fun and one of my favorite ones to date. So I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing in. Also I do not own the title; it comes from a Death Cab for Cutie song. **

**Now make yourselves comfortable in front of your computer screen, possibly with some chocolate pocky (try the pocky, it's delicious I tell you), and prepare yourself for a good time to be had by all. **

* * *

_**Soul Meets Body**_  
_Sleepless in Manhattan _

* * *

"_And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere"_

_-_"Soul Meets Body", Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

He sighed contently as her lithe body curled into his and she rested her head between his shoulder blades. Strands of silk honey splayed across the skin of his neck, tickling him, and he reached his hand back to take hold of her smaller one.

He had been surprised when she had shown up at his apartment in the dead of night, mascara tears running down her perfect face, and softly asked if she could crash at his place for the night. The slight whimper that passed from her lips as she had finished her request, had practically compelled him to give in and thus she was sleeping over.

He had loaned her a large _Invader Shirt_ that practically reached her thighs as well as navy blue pajama pants. She was all comfortable in his bed, as opposed to a guest room, because she had needed to know he was beside her, that he was simply there.

He could relate; he'd been waiting for someone to give him that same sense of security.

She stirred slightly and sleepily muttered "I love you" right into his ear in the most innocent voice that he had ever heard. He sighed and whispered it back, even though he knew full well that she had lapsed back into dreams and could no longer hear him.

Yamato Ishida loved Mimi Tachikawa.

For all the good it did them, he was in love with her and was not going to give her up anytime in the foreseeable future.

No matter what her family thought of him, or the weary glances his very best friend shot her, he was not going to lie down and roll over for them. He knew they were different, as opposite in their intrinsic nature as possible, but there was beauty in opposites.

Even if she was a full-fledged werewolf.

He thought it was kinda of cool in a weird way.


	2. Two Worlds

**Aw man, I feel so bad for all those who've been waiting for this chapter**

**Okay, here's the deal: I hated the original version of this first chapter. It sucked and read too much like a second prologue. I would also like to thank M M Forever for pointing out to me why exactly I was dissatisfied. So this is the one I actually like. It introduced our two protagonists though it will still be another chapter until they meet. So sit back and enjoy.**

**So anyway I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah…**

* * *

**Soul Meets Body**  
_Two worlds_

* * *

"_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_  
_All about the girl who came to stay?_  
_She's the kind of girl you want so much_  
_It makes you sorry_  
_Still, you don't regret a single day_  
_Ah, girl_  
_Girl"_

-The Beatles, "Girl"

* * *

The music was loud and pulsing, a classic rock song she actually enjoyed very much, but at the level it was currently at, it pained her extra-sensitive hearing. Mimi cringed unconsciously and pressed her fingers to her temples to message them. Around her the party was in full swing; people were in constant motion drinking, dancing, conversing, or, in some cases, singing along badly to the music.

Her head throbbed.

God, she needed a beer.

Wincing once more as a louder song that seemed to consist mostly of the lead vocalist screeching, she quickly darted through a warm blur of moving bodies before finally finding the table laden with alcohol and food. She fished a beer out of a bucket of ice and swigged it quickly.

Thanks to her unusual heritage (for how else would one describe the ability to transform from human to wolf) for an especially high tolerance. She could knock back ten beers and only feel slightly tipsy afterwards; it was a very cool upside to a very strange genetic quirk (it also helped to impress guys).

Usually she was a major partier, having fun no matter the circumstances. Tonight, however, her friends had to drag her out of her flat, despite her impatience for the party to come the entire week and the hours she spent at the mall searching for a great outfit. And she would be having fun now if one of those blasted pack Elders hadn't called earlier that day.

For people like her, known to the population at large as werewolves, families were actually different groups of small, interconnected families who formed large networks called packs. The head of each pack could be male or female and were chosen at birth due to the presence of a paw-shaped birthmark located on his or her right arm. To support the leader there were two appointed lieutenants and a faction of advisers known as Elders.

The Elders were usually five or six distinguished older werewolves valued for their intelligence or judgment. For her people age was looked on as a source of wisdom, however, this was a generalization. In her various run-ins with them she had taken them to be a strongly opinionated bunch who were firmly set in their ways, and as such disliked change.

This, she supposed, was the reason they had practically hated her since she was a newborn. Their complete disdain for her had been spawned from their anger at her parents who were both long since dead. Her parents had grown tired of pack life and had decided to go their own way; they had been disowned by the Elders even after long hours of attempted peaceful discussion.

After her parents' death, Mimi had been left in the care of her second cousins the Yagamis. That part of her family, at least, was powerful in the pack and the Elders had been forced to acknowledge her existence. She and the Elders had a rocky relationship as they were always ready to be disappointed in her and she was always prepared to do things her own way, whether they liked it or not.

Four years ago she grew tired of the constant battling and went to boarding school in England. She loved the country, especially London, and barely missed the pack save for the friends she had to leave behind. The Elders were relieved that she was out of their hair and did not speak to her. Until she decided to take a year off before going to college; the one who had called her had ranted and raved from his side of the Atlantic before she hung up on him.

It was none of their business what she did. Besides she needed the year off to figure out what she actually wanted to do with the rest of her life. She loved acting and singing and thought about going to a university that had excellent drama and music departments but she also would like to take classes she would need to become a radio DJ.

Only Sora and Taichi (and by association the rest of their shared family) understood.

Her lips turned up in a smile as she thought about her two oldest and best friends. Sora with her reserved manner and shy grin, and Taichi with his extroverted personality and sarcastic humor. She had missed them terribly when she first moved and she still felt their absence despite their many emails and telephone conversations.

Due to her continued thoughts of them, Mimi Tachikawa made one of the impulsive decisions she was infamous for.

She was going to move back to New York.

She was going to be reunited with her friends and family.

And, most importantly, her return would piss the Elders off.

* * *

"_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong"_

-Linkin Park, "Somewhere I Belong"

* * *

He had three messages on his cell phone when he woke up that morning.

The first was from his father, informing him that it still wasn't too late to forgo attending Julliard and to find a college where he could major in something that would get him a real job. His father, Hiroaki Ishida, a hardworking and successful businessman was still perplexed by his eldest son's passion for music.

The second was from his younger brother, Takeru, reminding him that their mother's birthday was coming up and he was expected to come. He felt somewhat weary at this; his parents had gone through a vicious divorce when he had been six years old and he still had a tense relationship with his mother because of it.

The third and last was from his boss at the restaurant where he worked telling him that he would be working every day this week. Apparently a group of his co-workers had just up and decided to go on a road trip for the summer.

He sighed, shut his phone, and forced himself out of bed. Groggily he pulled on a pair of grey jeans over his boxers and smoothed out the wrinkles in his navy bed shirt. He stretched languidly before dragging a brush through his blond hair that had become tousled from sleep.

He yawned one last time before shuffling out of his cramped bedroom into the hallway of the cramped apartment he shared with his best friend, Jou Kido. By the scintillating aroma of cooking bacon, he deduced that his friend was currently in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He was proven right, a minute later, as he swooped into a seat at the kitchen table to watch Jou bending over the stove that often broke down.

At nineteen Jou Kido was tall at six feet and four inches and leanly toned with muscles he earned from being on a swim team from eighth grade all the way up to collage. His blue black hair was long enough to pull back and his intelligent dusky eyes were framed with glasses. His face was angular and he had thin lips and a nose that had been broken once. He was fairly pale due to the considerable amount of time he spent studying to fulfill the requirements of his pre-med major at school. He was dressed simply, as always, in a grey t-shirt and long jean shorts.

Jou, without turning away from the bacon, said, "Morning Yamato. It took you long enough to wake up."

"It's nine o'clock."

"So? I was up at six."

"Just because you're abnormal and wake up early, even though it's summer, doesn't mean we all have to."

"Whatever."

The conversation faded away into a comfortable silence as Jou finished with the bacon and slid them onto a plate already filled with scrambled eggs. Yamato leaned forward on the table, head buried in his arms, and closed his baby blues.

He was exhausted from arguing with his family, from his job, and from the dreams that never left him alone. Night after night he closed his eyes only to be shown visions of wolves that could transform into people.

The dreams were always the same.

He ran from the people, they turned into wolves, raced after him, and finally tore him to pieces. This was the point where he would wake up, covered in sweat and gasping desperately in order to fill his lungs with air. As a result he rarely slept any more and spent his days walking around in a dazed, half-awake state.

He only wished he knew what was causing these nightmares.

Then maybe he could have some peace.

Just maybe…

* * *

**Well, the first chapter is over and done with. Please read and review, your comments will help me. Also could you tell me if I'm keeping them in character or not? I sometimes have trouble with characterization. **

**The next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out. It'll be interesting too since you can all probably guess that Mimi and Yamato's first meeting won't be exactly normal. **

**So until next time, later days. **


End file.
